


Clingy

by alexisriversong



Series: Drabble event 01/2019 [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: For the drabble event on the Facebook group "we are out for prompts"Prompt by dada_88: Deadpool can be too affectionate sometimes.





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dada_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dada_88/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt!

  
Peter loved Wade a lot, but there were times where the ex mercenary was to clingy. For example, last week he had kissed him while they were capturing a child molester and the fucker had almost managed to escape while they were busy locking lips.

Peter was against unneeded violence but Deadpool had shot the running fugitive in the leg without even looking.

The hero had berated him afterwards but his companion was impossible to be mad at. He just looked at you like a kicked puppy with his beautiful blue eyes and Peter forgot all about being mad with him.

Other times he hugged him in the most inopportune moments. While he was cooking, almost making him burn the food and his own hand the process. While he was swinging from a building, trying to get a piggyback ride and almost sending them both into a wall... He had idea when enough was enough!

When Wade started kissing his neck and squeezing his ass on top of a rooftop while they were on a stake out, Peter lost it.

"Wade! I love you, but you need to control yourself. While working, you can't jump me, hug me, kiss me, you can't do anything that makes me lose concentration! Why are you so clingy?"

Wade had him go while he was talking and was now looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to have someone that loves me. I just want to hug you and kiss you all the time to sure you are actually real"

"Oh darling! I love you. Nothing will change that. You have nothing to fear, I will tell you that every day until you believe it. Maybe I'll pinch you every time you think I'm not real, that way you can be sure that you are not dreaming"

Wade smiled at that and yelped at the pinch on his ass. "I think it will be all right. I love you too Pete..." Then he got the expression that meant one of the boxes was saying something bad to him and frowned.

"Hey! You two! Stop saying bad things! I want him thinking about positive stuff, not negative"

Wade immediately smiled and then got a peculiar look in his eyes, almost predatory.

"Now they're saying we should ask you to go home and have fun together. It's time anyway"

It was late enough, he was right, the guy was not coming. Everything about the case was put on hold for the day while they swinged home.

Deadpool might be clingy, but it meant he cared. A couple of incidents were worth it for their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
